Kurohyou no Konoha
by Haru Fudo
Summary: The peace treaty between The Land of Fire and The Land of Lightning has been made and Kumo has a gift for Konoha to benefit from. A kumo born baby to join the ranks of konoha! Kumo!Male!OC,Obito!alive,Rin!alive,smart!Naruto,good!Danzo,grey!Orochimaru...not Yoai! May turn to rated M in future chaps!


HARU

Naruto ®

Masashi Kishimoto ©

Disclaimer:Look I'm only saying this once i do not own naruto if did, well let's just say kumo would be featured more!

Talking "Dattebayo"

Thinking 'Dattebayo'

2 WEEK AFTER THE KYUUBI ATTACK

The night was a cold one and part of the village was in rubble, ruins, and pieces. Few lights were on because many either had no houses or too busy rebuilding them. Luckily they were no civilian casualties, but a good amount of ninja and Uchiha died in battle and the Uchiha build of most of their ninja units, which meant other hidden villages, could tear right through them and take over. Only one person was seeing all this from afar.

An old-man was looking at out of the window in the hokage tower, His war-hardened face expressing a scowl as he looked at his village, or what was left it. Hiruzen gritted his teeth in frustration and turned around not wanting to look at the terrible site of his village, as he turned around he looked at the one thing that made it all of worth it, a little blonde haired infant calmly sleeping in his wooden baby basket with a blue blanket wrapped around his small and frail body, unaware of the damage done behind them both and it was all complete with the serene smile on his whiskered face. It was times like these that made Hiruzen smile….'It would be better if parents where here to see him'. A audible pop was heard and an anbu in a black cloak, wearing a porcelain eagle mask with two red triangles on the side of the slits for eyes.

"Hokage-sama, the Raikage with two Kumo Nin as escort is asking for an audience with you." Hearing this was not only surprising Sarutobi but also peaked his interest. It was no secret that The Land of Lightning and The Land of Fire were enemies and that this could be a way for Kumo to get the upper hand, Then again he heard from one of his most talented recon/assault ninja, an Uchiha, that the current Raikage was a man who didn't stab people in the back, so just this once he would allow it. Sarutobi thought long and hard about his situation and his villages' situation, he then turned around and gazed out the window once more, the north and west gate was destroyed a few buildings as well and the whole east side of the village. Sarutobi and turned to face the eagle masked anbu, who was still quietly waiting.

"Let them in but I want a few high Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin to be alert,oh before I forget send for Dog." The eagle masked anbu was shocked by his leader passiveness, but knew best not to disobey orders, nodded and silently shushined out of the room. A few minutes later another pop was revealing a Dog-masked anbu with silver gravity-defying hair. "You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I did Kakashi" said Sarutobi as he sat down in his chair already using a sound sealing jutsu around the perimeter of the room. "Kakashi, what I'm about to tell you are S-Rank secrets…" Kakashi listened intently as though these would be the last he'd hear. "That boy over there…. Is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Behind Kakashi's mask his eyes were showing shock 'that infant is the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko?' Many thoughts ran through Kakashi head, only one stood out though… 'Who would do this to a child?'

"I'm guessing you wondering who would do such a thing, that's what brings me to something that you need to hear a SS-Rank secret…the child you see behind me is the last Namikaze. Kakashi was silent 'sensei...sensei?'

"Why would sensei do this to his own son? It makes no sense!" Kakashi yelled frustrated.

"Kakashi, calm yourself, I'm not finished yet." Sarutobi sighed "Tell me Kakashi do you believe Minato would even think of asking for someone else's child to be used as the sacrifice other than his own son, he would use his own self before he'd do that but he knew what he was doing and what it cost. Hell he tried to use his own body, but only succeeded in sealing part of the Youkai energy inside of himself

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered sadly.

"Correct….now I need you and Obito to protect little Naruto here while I do some business with a…special visitor."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Kakashi walked over to, who was still asleep, picked him up in arms and shushined away.

"….You can come in Young Raikage…"the door opened, revealing a dark-skinned man, with platinum blond hair, and sash with a huge golden Chinese lion as the buckle, but the most distinguishing thing about him was that he wasn't wearing a shirt in his office. Now Hiruzen Sarutobi has seen a good deal of promising Kage's in his time. But this one….was an interesting one, the Hokage was guessing the he was an 'I don't take shit from no one but my mom' Kage, but he was emitting the aura of a hostile person on the defensive. In the moment of the Hokage's thoughts a kumo-nin came out from behind the young hokage. He too was a dark-skinned man, platinum-blond braids, tattoo for Ox, pitch black shades perfectly concealing his eyes, about in his early twenties but still had the aura of power surrounding him, that and he had on kumo jonin attire, a white right shoulder strap with four katana's strapped behind his back in sheaths.

"Please sit." as they sat surprisingly there was no tension, more of a relaxed feeling, but Sarutobi knew that this was time to not let them know that.

"It's an honor to meet you Hokage-san," said the Raikage "I thank you for your audience."

"The honor is all mine, now please If you will so kind to state your names."

"Of course, I am Ei, the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure!"Said Ei with much gusto.

The kumo jonin came up from behind Ei and stated his name as well "And I'm Killer B, so watch out fo' me!"he rapped.

"What have I told about that damned rapping B! Maybe i should've left you outside with Darui!"

"Excuse me for my language Hokage-san,it's just my little brother can a little..." Ei paused while trying to think of th words",energetic, but on to business."

"As you know Hokage-san, our villages have'nt been on the best of terms for many years since my father,the previous kage,attempted to kidnap one of your genin a Kushina Uzumaki I belive,"Hiruzen narrowed his eye at that." anyway, we want to establish trust between our villages and not be enimies in the future.

Ei sighed and closed his eye with a scowl,then cracked his neck in his chair."From the looks of your village,it is likely a bijuu was here,"Hiruzen tensed at that. "also im guessing since the fact that since Minato-san isn't he fell in battle and I'm sure you lost many taleted shinobi during the subduing of the bijuuin fact I'm certain that the other 3 shinobi village might take this chance of weakness,and_ will_ try to take over Hi no Kuni and even though you have strong ninja,I'm sure the majority of them are either dead or in medical care and they will not be able to hold the line so quickly after. Which brings me to my offer If you allow me to,I' would like send my ninjas as boder portrols to and also send genin and medics to help out in anyway they can. Because in truth I respect you Hokage-san and I would aslo like to participate in the chunin exams sending a few teams if you'd let me."

Hiruzen knew not to never look a gift horse in the mouth, but from years of being a man in his line of work ,ninja and diplomatic genius, sharpens your mind over the years, which means he knew not everything is or ever was free.

"Then tell me ,Raikage-san,what is it you from this old man."not try

"As always "The Proffessor" finds an opening" Ei said smirking,"but in truth, we do want the tension between our two countries gone, and to gain just a small bit of your trust...B retrieve Darui!"ordered Ei to the rapping Jonin. B nodded and shushined away.A minute through the silence between the kages B reappeard with his hand on Darui shoulder who carrying a black bundle with with a large golden kanji for child on it '子'. Darui walked over to sarutobi and showed him what was concealed in it. It was a light skinned child with a handful dark hair and light amber eyes and by the looks of the child was about 5 or 6 months old. WHat really caught Hiruzen attention was the way the childs eyes were on him, his eyes holding a curious and caculating gaze upon the older kage. Hiruzen brought his eyes to younger kage. "What is the boy's name,Raikage-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"That is entirely up to you,Hokage-san,we want to give this child as a gift."

"Why is That, young Kage." Hiruzen asked, arching his brow.

Ei looked Hiruzen in the eye and with a pregnent pause he answered the old shinobi.

"Because this is my son,Hokage-san."

AN:I always wonderd why theres no oc kumo charecters out there or why there kumo story Killer B or omoi it alway ticked me but oh well hopefully this takes reall dont worry the oc won't be over powered and start kicking ass where ever he goes but if I continue this story and he does start doing that please tell me.

ANN:also there will be a poll on what his name will be,teamates(who will not be oc's but konoha genin from either the filler arcs or from the past like Ami or Yakumo.)

ANNN:just so you know if you flame, i really dont care your just adding up to the reviews! :)

So what do you think?

Is it good, kind of good, or just plain terrible.

PUT IT ALL IN THE REVIEW BOX

Haru Fudo signing out, JA NE!


End file.
